206th Maple Street
by Austinxandxallyxloverx
Summary: Austin and Ally, a newly wedded young couple who just moved into their first home. Their street is filled with noisy and nosy neighbors. There's also a BIG surprise along the way.Rated M in some chapters. First chapter's a sneak peak so pardon the shortness.Enjoy :3. Review if you can.Updating in early December sucky summary
1. Sneak Peak

Both looked at the two story modern looking blue house in front of them. Both feeling accomplished that they're the ones who bought it with their own money. Hand in hand they walked up the porch steps that obviously needs some working on. He reached into the pocket of his jeans for the keys they were given for the house. "I can't believe we've come this far"she said softly as she practically craned her neck to look at his towering build. "Me neither, I feel old though" he replied smiling down at his wife, he liked the fact that she was finally his alone and forever. "Oh my gosh,how could you be goofy at a time like this" she rasped with uncontrollable giggles which sounded like a sweet melody to his ears,sounds corny, he knows ,but it's true. "Let's do this together"he said softly as he wrapped her hand around the one that has the key in it."Would you open the door already?" She whined like a little kid who wanted candy. "Close that trap of yours Chip" he retorted as they unlocked their front door together. "I swear if you call me that again I'm gonna divorce your sissy arse" she snapped with a snarky voice. "That's not possible sweetheart,I'm like a magnet and your the metal because you can't help but feel attracted to me" he said as leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Shut up" was her witty comeback as she helplessly blushed. In return he just gave her a wolf-ish smirk which was so darn hot to her. They stepped into the already furnished house together,both looked around in awe. They still can't believe the fact that they actually bought this amazing house. "Holy shit! This place is fucking awesome" he said as he looked around the living room. "That'd be two dollars Mister-I-swear-a-lot"she said as she stuck her hand out." What the fuck? I don't see any swear jars around"he said with a mischievous smirk that'll put Lokie's to shame. "Three dollars"she said.

"Fucking unfair-"

"Five"

"Shit Al-"

"Six"

"Damnit Al-"

"Hell with this shit-"

"Seven"

"Fine" he grumbled as he took out seven bucks out his wallet. "Thank you"she said as she shoved it in her jeans pocket,like she's gonna put that in the swear jar." Fucking lame"he mumbled to himself. "What was that?"she asked sternly as they both sat on the love seat."Nothing"he squeaked."HMPH, thought so"she smirked.

"Sooo, you wanna make out?"he asked."Are you really 22 or are you just some hormonal 16 year old?" She asked looking at him with a scrunched up face. "Only for you babe"he purred. "Don't call me that asswipe" she cussed.

"Swear-"

"Don't even try Austin"

"But you said asswipe Ally"

"That'll be one dollar"

"But-"

"'But' nothing Austin you cursed"

"Ugh"he grunted as he gave the one dollar to the devious looking Ally.


	2. AN plz read

This is coming in Early-ish December so don't wait up k :]

typo in the summary it can't b fixed idk y Tho

anywaiiz hope 2 see u in December :3


	3. Chapter 1- Flawless

Third Person P.O.V

"Wake up Austin we have to unpack those bloody boxes, my OCD is making me paranoid." Ally said while shaking the life out of the poor man's body."But I don't wanna" He grumbled into his pillow which was currently covered in drool.'why is it so hard to say goodbye but easy to say hello to my bed' he thought. When all the shoving was over he was relieved, but then angry padding of feet left the room followed by a slam of the door.' Why are women so damn complicated' he thought. When he thought he was finally drifting back to Happyland , he was brought back by a sting of cold water. "What the f-" she sent him a deadly glare that'll even make Satan cower away"I mean, What the heck Ally?!" He screamed. His hair, his precious hair was ruined, because of that little She-Devil he calls his wife. She had the nerve to be smirking right now,if looks could kill, she'd be six feet underground already." I warned your sorry arse " her voice faltered at the end as she saw him crawling to her like she was the clueless rabbit and he was a hungry wolf. She cautiously took two steps back until she was tackled to ground with him on top of her. "Get your fat arse off of me you're getting me wet" She squealed. "That's the the point love" he said with a wolfish grin across his gorgeous face. 'I think it's a crime to be that gorgeous' she thought." Guess what time it is?" he said in a singing voice. "Time for you to go take a bath, you reek" she said with her adorkably scrunched up face whilst pinching her nose. That my friend was a total lie he smelt so yummy, curse you Old Spice, why did you make him smell so good. " No! It's tickle time, and guess which lucky woman's gonna get tickled?" he asked whilst putting his two big hands right under each of her boobs.'The little sucker is tryna cop a feel uh?' she thought. "Kim Kardasian?" she answered , more like asked him, smiling nervously at Austin."No,you!" with those two words all of hell broke loose. She trashed under him giggling so hard tears came to her eyes." You sonofabitch stop!" she laughed. " Not gonna happen sweets, ARRGGH" he was kneed in his balls, it was like hell,who knew she was that strong. Austin curled up in pain like a fetus, this shocked Ally shitless, she didn't mean to hit him that hard. " Ohmigod , baby are you okay? I'm soooo sorry, what can I do to make it better?" she asked as she quickly scrambling to his side hugging him. " You could always kiss it better" he suggested in a strained voice."EWWWWW! You're such a perv" she laughed as she backed away from him. "C'mon Chip don't act as if you've never done it before" he groaned, still in pain. His comment caused Ally's face to go bright red, you would've mistaken it for a stop sign. This caused Austin to smile, she was just too cute.

$$$$~~~~€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€££££¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥!

While Ally was unpacking the boxes, Austin was sitting on the island in the kitchen , still in his tight black boxers singing Flawless by Beyoncè." I could use some help?" she asked as she was unpacking the silverware in a drawer in the counter." I am." he answered before he started to sing Yoncè. "Yoncè all on his mouth like liquor" he sang whilst trying to do some Beyoncè moves while laying flat on his back and kicking his legs in the air like a stripper would. His 'performance' was interrupted by our doorbell, which was an instrumental of 'Santa Clause is coming to town'." Yeah, remind me change that will ya, and don't follow me okay?" She warned, but she was too late, he already raced to the door,when they opened door, they practically saw the goth version of Snow White. She looked about 16 years of age had spiky messy, unnatural looking black hair, it was so black it's like looking in a deep manhole. She had big extraordinary green eyes which were surrounded by heavy mascara and black eye-liner. Her lips were red and her complexion is really pale. She was clothed in full black from head to toe and just gave off a 'don't fuck with me' vibes. She also gave them a once over. Ally must've looked weird in Austin's oversized flannel shirt and her yoga shorts which was unseen because of the said huge shirt. Her gaze lingered right above Austin's happy tail, not because of his incredibly ripped torso, but at the tattoo he got when he was drunk and high that says 'Ally's Toy' in cursive with an arrow pointing down. Ally told him to get a removal, but he said it was a fact and he liked it." I'm guessing you're Ally,right?" the girl asked with an quirked eyebrow." You guessed right, and you are?" she asked with a polite smile on my face." The name's Quinn but people call me Raven" she said. "I think I like Quinn better" Ally replied." No don't, that's what my Dads call me when they're serious"she said. "You have two dads, how's that even- oooff" Ally quickly elbowed him to shut him up. " Sorry about that, he's my husband,Austin, he tends to not have a filter sometimes HEHE" she laughed awkwardly. "S'okay I get that a lot, I expect it cause they're gay, and there's a lot of homophobic people out there" Quinn shrugged." So how did they have you since they have dicks and all- OOWW!" he screamed because Ally had to stomp on his foot to shut him up, AGAIN." It was nice meeting you sweetheart hope to see you tomorrow" She smiled." Cool, I live in the house to your left, bake cookies if you wanna win my parents' hearts" she said. When the door closed , she could hear Ally screaming at her husband about proper manners and Austin screaming back. It was suddenly silent, but it was interrupted by Ally's loud moan of pleasure and a grunt from Austin. Quinn knew they were making out and started to turn around to go home but stopped abruptly when she heard a slap, followed by Ally yelling that Austin watches too many movies. Quinn laughed liking the pair already and liking people for her was rare.


	4. Chapter 2- Kissy Kissy

Third Person's P.O.V

"I'm hungry, feed me woman,"Austin groaned. The couple was on their couch in the living room watching 'Arrow'. Austin likes it because of the action, she liked because all the guys are hot, but she wasn't going to tell him that because he's the jealous type. Ally was laying on her back,while Austin laid between her legs and his face squashed between her boobs. "We didn't went to the groceries so you have to order takeout" she said as she smoothed down his hair."No I want your food, don't tell my mom this,you cook way better than her" he whispered the last part." We can't go now, honey it's seven 'o' clock" Ally knew she still could go, but she was feeling lazy today. "Babe, today's Saturday, it doesn't close until ten" Austin raised up to look her square in the eyes with a scowl on his face." Fine go change,geez you're such a baby sometime" she said with an eye roll. "But this baby knows how to show you a good time, am I right or am I right?" he said wagging his brows." Just go change, and brush your teeth while you're at it" Ally said as she pushed him off to go change her shorts to jeans. When they both reached downstairs to collect their shoes. Austin being the perv he was grabbed her ass when she bent down to put the on." Was that necessary?" she asked when she turned to face him. " Oh yeah, it was hella worth it" he said with a grin which would've make the Grinch's look like a muscle spasm.

«»»««»$§§§§§§§§§"»»»»«««§§§§&amp;§§§§§§§§§§$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$'mmjjjjj

*Groceries*

As they entered with their cart to go inside, as usual Austin ran to the pancake aisle. Ally rolled her eyes at his immaturity.' I swear his body matured well, but his mentality didn't have much luck' she thought. When she did her routine with fruits and veggies first. She saw him round the corner with a tower of 'Aunt Jennie's ' pancake mixes. Of course he got weird look from on-lookers, why would a grown man, no scratch that, why would ANYONE, need that much mixes. He dropped all the boxes in , probably squashed the grapes during the process. Ally looked furious with her face red and her pupils slightly dilated.

"Austin, darling, what's the limit of mixes, again?" she said in a too calm voice.

"Ten" he said

"How much is in the cart?" she said in a very chilly voice.

"Twenty-one"He said.

"Why is there twenty-one in there?" she asked with a scary-ass smile on her little heart shaped face.

"Okay I'll take out eleven, don't be a beech about it" he mumbled to himself as he walked away.

"What'd you say?"she said

"When?" he said too quickly

"Just a second ago"

"Uh, I said, when" with that he dashed away before he earned himself a night on the couch.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;$$&amp;§§"&amp;§§&amp;&amp;§§„§§§§§§§§"§§§§§§§§§„&amp;§§§§§§

*The Moon's House*

" Gimme a kiss Ally," he pleaded as he engulfed her in his arms."Still not talking to me," Austin didn't know what he did but he still apologized just to make her happy. He started to put wet kisses on her neck then travelled up to her soft cheeks. He swore he saw her lips twitching to smile but she killed it the second she felt. "Stop" she mumbled as she made an attempt to push him, he didn't budge by the way."Gimme me a kissy kissy Awwy" he said in a baby voice. Fed up she just gave in and put her lips against his soft ones. This alone could turn Austin on in a nanosecond. He lifted her on the counter so that there hips aligned, they were practically dry humping each other at the moment. Austin's right hand slowly drifted up to cup her left boob, squeezing it gently. She gasped in pleasure, which gave Austin the opportunity to enter his eager tongue into her mouth. Their little game of tonsil hockey was cut short by the doorbell. Austin let out an animalistic growl, obviously frustrated, Ally giggled as she pushed him to see who it was. Meanwhile Austin was silently contemplating on punching who was at the door in the fucking face.


	5. Chapter 3-I See Unicorns,No Pun Intended

Sorry 4 the late chap lovelies

Gets a little dirty at the end

So if you don't like skip and don't ruin you're childhood.

First writing a sex scene so don't judge

888888888888888888888888888888

When the inseparable couple opened the door they saw a sweet looking old lady, too sweet. Austin felt mad because he couldn't punch an old person or a lady in the face. He was even more frustrated, so he just settled for a glare than a punch he was intending on. "Hello you must be the new neighbors, so nice to meet you, I'm Samantha Grace , I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it, he could be so lazy" she said with a pout at the end. "Oh I feel you Mrs. Grace, I got a lazy one here too, my name's Ally Moon and this is my husband Austin Moon." She said in her polite voice reaching to shake her hand, but they were full with a container which was wrapped in in foil. Judging by the cookie filled aroma her leathery hands were full." Oh I forgot haha silly me, I baked some cookies for you both, has a welcome gift" she thrusted the cookies to the couple. Austin was happy to grab the cookies cause if only the scent is mouth-watering, he knows it's gonna have a thrill ride to Mr. Tummy. "Thank you Mrs. Grace, we really appreciate this" He said with a radiating smile on his angelic face. "No problem sweetie, you remind me of my grandson when you smile like that, it's a pity you lovelies can't meet him, he loves the parties and the trashy hoes" Ally's eyes widened at the word choice that came out of the sweet old ladies mouth. 'I thought in her days you could get arrested for that language' Ally thought. " oh, excuse my language, you young people slangs fascinates me, such creative and colorful words" She said with a faraway look in her eyes with a little sparkle. Her eyes were a very warm shade of brown, made her look a bit younger. " No way, that was so cool, I personally don't mind at all, but Ally here is kind of an anti-cursing person, even though she says some when she's angry" He made sure to lean closer to Mrs. Grace and whispering the last bit to her. Unfortunately for him he wasn't the best of the best at whispering, so Ally heard him the last part and he had the likings of a hand smacking hard at the back of his head, so hard he thought he heard and felt his brain hitting his forehead. "Ahh, young love, I best be on my way now, it was nice meeting you two lovelies, have a nice night, if ya catch ma drift, oops there I go again with the modern slangs" with those she scuffled back to her household across the street. " I wish she could be my grandma" Austin pouted. "Cmon pouty mouth, let's devour these goodies shall we" Ally said grabbing the container filled with the cure for sweet tooth.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Stop stuffing your face like that, you're going to get fatter with your big arse already" Ally said with her upper lip curled. "Oh please darling,you know you're just jealous of this tushhy"He replied whilst raising off the seat and momentarily smacking his ass. "As if you dweeb, all I see is tooth picks and bones" Ally was totally lying tho, he had the ass that even Dora the Explorer would rape." So, when are you going to start teaching at that dumb-ass high school again?" His was full yet he spoke like he was doing nothing wrong. "It's not a dumb-ass school, were you passing Chemistry with high grades?" He couldn't say anything, cause she was stating the truth, and that caused that smug expression to snuggle it's way on her face. "Don't you think you're a little too young to teach at an high school?" Ally could tell his possessive side was kicking in. "Austin; I'm going to be twenty three years old this year,Kay, so calm yourself" she said. Austin had a constipated look on his face before he spoke "Yeah but it's filled with hormone stuffed teenage boys and some girls who'll probably be day-dreaming about a threesome with you and the janitor... Unless". "Don't even think about it, I don't know what you are thinking about, but I know I don't want to be any part of it" Ally had to interrupt him before he got any ideas. " You can dress like a nun or a grandmother or a feminist". Ally just flat out told him 'no', the day she does that is the day that her room is messy(That's never btw). "C'mon Als it'll benefit me and you,"He begged. "Um, Bye Felicia" Ally said whilst getting her room the destination of course. And yes if you were wondering, Austin's big-ass feet were padding loudly against the wooden floor of the kitchen and following her up the stairs. "Why are you following me?" She asked without looking behind her. "Hun, when you married me you signed an imaginary contract of me being your personal body guard, you catch ma drift" He was hot on her trail, when they reached she was trying to let him stay out by trying slam the door in his face , but we all know that it didn't happen at all.

"I don't want to see your shitty face".

" C'mon Ally now you're just being immature".

"Me immature, last time I checked you still wear fire truck boxers, you have a spiderman themed toothbrush, and you ENJOY watching Backyardigans and Wonder freaking Pets, that's freaking weird for a grown-ass man!".

" Hey! shows were made for people not ages".

" Oh so if we happen to have kids and you saw them watching porno would you say the same stupid-ass quote".

" No I would tell then to watch Brazzers instead of PornHub".

"You make me sick".

" Yeah, I make you sick with my love".

"C'mere asshole don't leave me hanging come give me some".

With those words next thing you know he becomes a sexy possessive beast ripping her blouse and bra off. She taking off his shirt making sure to choke him a little in the process to avenge her ripped clothes. He dragged down her pants and ripped off her panties in the process and he also was eagerly taking off his fire truck boxers. The HUGE monster cock was unleashed, Ally still wondered how it could fit in hot kisses went every inch on her body . Both getting turned on, Ally getting wetter than water itself, Austin getting harder than ever. Both moaning in pure bliss. Ally purposefully scraping his back painfully to avenge her misfortunate clothes. He started bringing those open mouth kisses to the valley of her breasts, palming one with his big surprisingly soft hand since he plays the guitar a lot. Wanting to give the other one attention he slowly went up and teasingly nipped at her pink areola."Oh my god Austin stop teasing me like that!" She screamed tightening her hands on his heavenly golden locks. Austin made sure to prolong the sweet torture with his mouth until he brought her hard nipple in his mouth, rolling it slowly between his teeth and the same time using the tip of his tongue to lick her nipple. Ally let out a string of surprised gasps of pleasure. Then the next thing that happened was just so cruel,he slowly entered a finger in her wet tight hole. Slowly but surely fingering her, she told to him to go faster, she's not the one for that gentle shit. "You're so tight fucking tight Ally"he mumbled against on her tortured breast swollen with his love bites. Whilst he was fingering her, he made a trail of hot kisses while going down. He started swirling the tip of his tongue around her navel. "Stop Austin you're stalling!"she wailed, trying to push his head where she wanted it to be. He looked up with mischief in his hazel eyes. He slowly took out his digit and slowly brought to his mouth and sucking on it very slowly with his eyes closed. A sound of both satisfactory and pleasure left his mouth accidentally. "Oh I love me some Ally juice"He said with that cocky smirk Ally both love and hate at the same. His face was directly inline with her wet entrance. Just to torture her more, he blew on it causing Ally to gasp in disbelief. Before she could protest Austin dragged her to edge of their bed and knelt on the floor to come face to face with her flower again. Putting her legs over his shoulders, his tongue dove into her sweet entrance. He started tongue fucking so hard she thought she would burst with pleasure. Ally's pleas for him not to stop just made more blood flow to his already hard cock. Austin looked to see the most sexy eyegasm worthy sight he just saw. Ally's hair was all over the place and was covering most of her held back head, her mouth was opened in the shape of an 'O' which made screams and moans of pleasure escape. Her back arching off the mattress and her hands pushing his head deeper.

"You like this babe, tell me you love it and I won't stop"

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO FREAKING MUCH DON'T STOP!"

Austin knew Ally would be a screamer since the day he looked on her. He loved the screamers, boost your ego in bed. "I need you inside me now!" Ally demanded. "You have to say 'I want your massive cock in me'" Austin grinned with his lips shiny from her juices. "I want your massive cock in me, NOW." He teased her with his tip rubbing it against her 'Jolly Rancher' finally slipping in the 'Cave of Wonders'. "You're so fucking tight, UNGGGGH,"he moaned. He was going so fast and deep you could hear his balls slapping against her. Ally was hopelessly screaming out in pleasure, she probably woke the whole damn city. She doesn't mean to be that loud, he's just too damn good at this. Austin had his face in crook of Ally's sweet neck, kissing and nipping at it to try to avoid screaming like the latter. Ally demanding him to go faster and deeper. Obeying the demands he threw her soft legs over his broad, muscular shoulders to plunge in deeper and faster. If it was even possible her screams got louder and the bed, oh the poor bed, was creaking for help, hopelessly tortured by Austin's powerful, deep thrusts. It was a good thing she was on birth control or else she would've been helluva preggers right now. Austin was so close to seeing unicorns and rainbows but he wanted Ally to cum first. To intensity the pleasure more, he angled the perfect way to hit her G-spot. Austin knew where it was since the first time they sealed the deal, any time he angled that 'special' way, he hits it with every thrust making her scream like a Banshee on crack. "DON'T STOP I'M ALMOST THERE! OH GOD!YES!YES!YES! !YEAH! !UNGGGGH! AHHHHH! YEAH! MMMMHHHM YEAH! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!AUSTIN!AUSTIN!" he loves it when she screams his name when she sees her orgasm, she was shouting his name with each and every thrust. Now it was his turn to release. It felt so good he saw unicorns, no pun intended. He felt like he was on cloud nine or even higher."ALLY!" He didn't want to make a whole sentence cause he was grunting the whole way he didn't have the breath, she took his breath away, literally.

"That was awesome" She said breathlessly with a lazy smile on her face. "Totally"He agreed as he slid down beside her.

"Hey want to take a shower"with the look on Ally's face he knew he had to prepare for round two or three or four or forever. It's amazing how they could get from arguing to having sex. Love is so weird.


	6. Chapter 4- Trust Fund Baby

Double update you should be happy

Keep reviewing like tht and I might(keyword:Might) update on Sunday, if mom doesn't take away my stuff :( ,My English and Literature grades weren't so, good…

Anyways story time :D

888888888888888

"I'm not feeling the theme of this house, it's just so…plain"Ally was snuggled up under Austin's thick muscular arm on the couch in the living room watching Ridiculousness on the plasma tv." Why'd you say that it looks fine to me,"Austin wasn't really paying attention to her because he was busy watching on of those categories where people did epic fails, that shit was sad but funny." Of course you'd say that, the male race is so pathetic and boring, all you can think about are your dicks and your 'precious' cars, that's why you name them" she said whilst rolling her big brown eyes, that's the first thing he saw when they met, then her ass was the next. "Hey, you keep Martha out of this,"Martha was Austin's black Ram or Billy Goat fancy shmancy truck or van or whatever the fuck it's called. Did she ever mention that Austin was a trust fund baby and his job as a music producer literally pays 50x better than her job. That's why he suggested that she should be a house wife at that, but Ally's way too feminist to become one. "Ok whatever,"She flung his arm off her shoulders and got up and she could've sworn she heard him mumbling 'Maybe it's that time of the month'." Babe, c'mon don't be angry please"He pleaded." I should've married chocolate instead of you or pickles" that confirmed it guys,it's that time of the month for sure. "Okay we'll go to The Home Depot or Lowe's" She could be a spoiled brat at times, she won't stop until she gets what she wants. "Awesome, you're the best husband ever"she quickly kissed him on the cheek to scurry off to some shit girls do to get ready.

88888888788888887877888888888$

"Why does the step to get in this stupid-ass truck had to be so god-damned high, these things are clearly not meant for people on the short side" she absolutely hated his car-truck-van-thing-whatever so much it hurts. "Let me help"Austin grabbed her butt on purpose to 'help' her up inside. "You did that on purpose, you didn't have to grab my butt, you perv"." No that arse is mine you're just the manager of it, I'm the boss"he had cockiest smirk on his face known to mankind. "Remind me how I found a sleezeball attractive again?". "Because you thought I was huge and you wanted to play"he purred whilst wagging his full eyebrows. "That's not what I thought when I first saw you, you doof".

*Flashback*

Ally Dawson back in the high school days was the dorkiest nerd known to man. Crappy mouse brown colored bird nest worthy hair. Big-ass dorky glasses, multicolored braces , surprisingly no zits,plain clothes those sluts would retract from like it has Ebola. She was new to Marino high school and Miami, she was from North Wisconsin. It was her first day and she was a nervous wreck. At her old town she had NO friends at all. The only friend she ever had was Dougie the Dolphin, that's her stuffed animal by the way, pathetic right?The school was full with teens already, she could already feel the judging looks already. 'Never seen that before' 'What the fuck is she wearing, she looks like a dude with that hoodie' 'A new nerd to join the club''At Least she got a nice ass, I'd definitely tap that' 'Is that hair or a bush' 'Why is she so pale' 'She's obviously not from here you fucking idiot' 'She looks extremely ugly and fat' 'She look damn fine to me' 'She just needs to lose the glasses and she'd be so fuckable dude'. Some stung but most were downright disgusting and perverted as heck. She quickly walked to her locker to avoid them. She got a tour of the school on the weekend and already knew where locker. She was quietly packing it and blocking out everyone that she didn't even realize someone was staring at her. When she turned because she felt someone staring at her. She came face to face with the boy who turned her life around completely, she didn't know that yet obviously . He had the most handsome yet babyish face she'd ever seen. He had the most intense hazel eyes that could probably could see your soul rimmed with thick freakishly long eyelashes. He had that cute messy platinum blonde shaggy hair. His perfectly shaped plump pink rose colored lips were curved in a mischievous smirk. He was built like an all-star footballer, with broad shoulders, probably 6'1, heavenly biceps and she just knew he had abs and those sexy v lines that lead to you-know-what underneath his shirt. Speaking of that it looked kind of big in his skinny jeans. Her face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas morning. "You look cute"He said with a cheeky grin upon his handsome face. "Errrr, um, thanks, I guess"she stuttered nervously slowly leaning away even though all she wanted to do was to wrap herself around his huge frame. "The braces and the glasses make you even cuter, plus you have a nice ass, so yeah"he said coyly titling his head to the side like a cute puppy. "I uh would appreciate that if you don't talk about my butt like that" her entire face was red and she grabbed her butt on impulse. "So what's your name cutie?"he asked slyly leaning on the locker and bringing his face closer to her burning one. "It's uh- it's uh Ally". "Wow, that's such a pretty name, it fits you, my name's Austin" he replied coming more forward, which made Ally lean back. She wasn't used to boys hitting on her like this,especially cute boys like him. "I uh gotta go now"she made up an excuse to flee from her captive.

"Wait, what class are you having right now?".

"I have art with miss Wilson".

"Cool, me too, maybe I can walk you, since you're new and all".

"I'm flattered Austin, but I can help myself".

"You're breaking my heart here Ally, my mom always told me that the beautiful ones broke hearts".

Ally was blushing so hard that even her neck was red. She couldn't imagine a boy especially a boy like him to be flirting with her. She wasn't a looker or maybe it was just a sick twisted prank. "You know if we don't go sooner we're going to be late for class" he brought her back from her train of thoughts with his sugary yet deep voice. "Uh yeah sure why not" she gave a grin then she remembered she had braces and closed her mouth quickly.

"Why'd you did that?".

"Did wh-what ?"

"Stop grinning".

"Because I have braces and it looks gross".

"I think those cute glasses aren't working, because your smile is absolutely amazingly beautiful " he said with his eyes hooded with his eyelids, his hazel eyes were slightly glazed over. He looked completely smitten by her, Ally knew she's not that gorgeous or gorgeous at all. "Thanks, we should get to class"she said pointing down the hall. Austin followed her around until now, Ally knew she had him wrapped around her evil little fingers.

*End of Flashback*

"Even though you were a pain in the ass, I'm glad I met you" Ally told him in a soft voice. "Love you too Chip" he kissed her on her forehead sweetly and proceeded to the driver's seat.

888888888888888888888888888888

"We should paint the kitchen a cream-ish color" Ally said whilst taking the strip of paint color samples with the cream and beige colors. So far they bought soft furnishes for the couch, decors for some of the rooms, stuff for the bathroom, curtains and some stuff for their bedroom.

"Nah I say blue," Austin said while taking up the strip of blue samples.

"I want it to be cream"

"Well, too bad missy I want it to be blue"

"Cream"

"Blue"

"Cream" Ally slapped the sample paper on the counter, scaring the employee.

"Blue" Austin slapped his sample harder, causing the poor employee to trip and fall.

"Cream"

"Blue"

"CREAM!"

"BLUE!"

Right now people were looking at the arguing couple with amusement.

"Cream" Ally demanded in a low almost demonic voice taking a step closer and looking up in his stupid handsome face.

"Blue" Austin demanded in a low husky scary-ass voice ,also taking intimidating steps closer until he felt her breasts against his hard chest.

"Cream and that's it"

"Um pull the brakes chica, cause that kitchen is gonna be blue"he got his face all close to her wearing a fake, mocking even smile on his. Ally had an evil plan in mind and she knew it would work. What Ally wants, Ally gets, that's the simple logic. She began tearing up, her bottom lip quivering and all. She let an over-dramatic sob escaped her lips also some fake tears. "I know you're acting Ally, stop fake crying" Austin was as stubborn as Ally so he wouldn't back down. Ally was full out bawling now with her shoulders jerking up and down violently.

"All I wanted was for the kitchen to be cream"she sobbed, obviously everyone around them were tricked because they were sending Ally pitiful looks and Austin dirty and disapproving looks his way.

"Fine"He sighed. "Really?"all sobbing ceased and instead an evil smile came on her beautiful face." Really" he sighed in defeat.


	7. Chapter 5-My Mexican Cartoon Love

Happy belated Valentines Day 3

Pardon any mistakes plz or if it's a sucky chap

₩8888888888888888888888888888

While Ally was putting the stuff they bought for the living room away. Austin was blasting his music while singing along loudly.

"Turn that noise off Austin". She said.

"No!"he shouted but he turned it off anyway. His heavy steps bolted down the stairs and straight to the front door and quickly opened it. His face broke out into a huge boyish grin. "Mom! Dad!" He shouted. "Sweetie!"his mom shouted. "Son!" His dad shouted at the same time. "I missed you so much!" He shouted. Mimi shoved something into Mike's arms to give him a big hug and to smother his face with motherly kisses. "I *kisses his forehead* miss you *kisses his cheeks* sooooo much *kisses all over his face*" his face was covered with his mother's red lipstick kiss marks. "Stop it mom not in front of Ally, you're making me blush" Austin gently pushed his mother away before he was attacked by his mom's kisses again. "Good to see you again son," Mike made sure to ruffle his hair because he knew how much it irritates his son. "Not the hair dad, I always told you not the hair"He whined. His father laughed joyously, he always loved his son no matter what, he was like a part of him. Even though Austin might have his mother's wavy platinum blonde hair. He was still a splitting image of his father. They shared the same intense hazel eyes that at some point looks green , the same handsome but somehow babyish features, same over towering height and lean yet skinny muscular build. "Ally dear, you look more beautiful every time I see you its a wonder how you said yes to marry this dolt, you should be married off to Justin Mahone or Larry Malik one of those fancy shmancy band boys"Mimi said before enveloping Ally in a big mama bear hug. "Haha it's good to see you guys too" She laughed half-heartedly.

8

After coming in,the couple knew the reason why the Moons stopped by. They came to have dinner. So right now the four was sitting around the table eating the casserole Mimi made

for dinner.

"Thanks Mimi for this wonderful dinner" Ally thanked her mother in law. "Yeah thanks mom" Austin said with his mouth full of half chewed food. "Austin what did I say about eating with your mouth full" Ally Scolded him.

"So how many kids do you guys plan on having?" Mike asked the couple."I don't know, maybe three" Ally replied while sipping some water. "Ten! I want ten children, five boys and five girls" At the same time Ally spewed water all over Mike, who was across from her."TEN! You want ten kids" Ally shouted with a very red face. "Teeeeen"Austin confirmed with a dopey smile on his handsome face whilst nodding is his head slowly. "Okay I'll give birth to five boys and you can help by giving birth to the five girls okay" Austin parents started laughing their asses off. Austin face grew red with embarrassment, he could not believe she fucking said that. He was angry and embarrassed beyond belief, she'll pay later. Ally started laughing in his face and beating down the dining table."okay, I think it's time for us to go home" Mike said while wiping some tears of laughter.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) ;-) ;-P = = = = = =D

"Well I'm beat I think I should go talk a shower," Austin said while walking up the stairs. "Haha you need it Hun,"Ally said with a smile on her face. She decided to watch some TV because Austin took some long ass baths in the nights. She was channel surfing until she came across a cartoon she hadn't seen since she was in her teen's. Yes she'll admit she rather cartoons than overly dramatic teen sitcoms. It was El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera, somehow she grew a crush on a fictional superhero/villain Latino character. That's pathetic and dorky, but she honestly doesn't give a flying fuck. She had big creepy ass grin on her face the whole time watching the show. "Why do you look like that? That smile makes you look like a pedophile," Her heart almost jumped out her chest at that sudden statement. She looked to her left with wild frightened eyes, then she managed to stutter out a question,"How did you…when… where did you come from?". "Was here from the beginning of el Tigre you were just too busy being a pedo and drooling over Manny,"He said with a smirk.

"You said you were taking a shower,"

"Eh changed my mind,I just changed,haha I remember señor Chapí 'Viva pantelones'"

"Shut your yap to Kay, I'm watching TV,"

"I can't believe they still show that old thing"

"Oh please if they still show Full House every night they can show this,"

"Well everyone loves Full House"

"It'll be hard to admit your right Aus… so I won't"

:)))))))))())))))))())))))))))()))))))))()))))))))())))))))))()))

"I think that's enough cartoons for tonight Als,"

"No just one more episode of Danny Phantom please?" She pulled her puppy dog eyes at him with her lip puckered out. "No Allison you've watched ten of those already," he scolded. "Awh dang it, shit I really been watching too much" She said whilst turning the tv off. She stretched and yawned like a big lazy cat on a hazy Sunday afternoon. "Yeah I think I need some sleep dude," she yawned scratching her back. 'Dude' Austin thought 'Ok someone needs they're sleep like now'.

*the couple's room*

"Austin, what's this!" Ally shouted angrily.

"What's what?" He asked boyishly.

"This!" Ally waved a bag with cookie crumbs, and she knew damn well who baked them.

"Haha that's not mine… I don't eat cookies… psssh who likes cookies anyways…and and I-it's certainly not Mrs. Grace cookies …lol funny for you to think that," his eyes were everywhere but her fiery ones. "I didn't say any of that Austin" she said with a monotone voice and a very blunt look on her face. "I can't *whack* believe you'd *whack* work that sweet old lady *whack* to bake cookies *whack smack* for you *WHACK*" she whacked him with the bag like a mad woman whilst Austin 'tried' to deflect her whacks poorly.


	8. IMPORTANT AN PLZ READ GUYS

Hey guys! Long time no write, right? Ok let's stick to the point here. I, Austinxandxallyxloverx hereby declare a re-write for Not So Typical High School Life. I'm sorry guys but I have severe writer's block for this story and it's not really going in the direction I want it to go and I wrote this book when I had no writer's skills or patience thts why all those chapter's were short and rushed. Don't worry,for people who actually like this version, I'm not taking it down, but please read the re-write. I will start re-writing in the summer. And for people who read 206th Maple Street, I haven't given up on the writing. I know it's been a while, ok maybe a long while, but updates will be frequent in the summer, like once per week. I'll make the re-write Mondays and maple street Wednesdays, how about that please dont hurt me. Until summer my lovelies, that sounded weird, I mean, forget it. Just stay tuned. Is that how it's spelt.


End file.
